Competition
by Anime80
Summary: Being bored and wanting to play matchmaker again, Mira decides to have a little competition for the couples she wants. Made in honor of the fact that the Fairy Tail anime came back. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, RoWen
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY TAIL IS BACK! WOOHOO! I decided to make this in honor of that and because it obviously going into the whole dragon festival thing! Now let's start this!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **_Fairy Tail_**

Chapter 1: Partners

"Can I have everyone's attention, please!" Mirajane said from the stage. Everyone just continued on with what they were doing. After a few more minutes of this she went into her Satan Soul. "Now listen here you maggots!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention and scaring them at the same time. She changed back to her normal self and had her sweet smile on. "Good. Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to announce that we will be having a little competition starting in a few minutes. Sign ups are at the bar!"

"Are you going to join, Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she looked at her friend.

"No. I know that Natsu and the other guys are going to sign up, and if I have to fight one of them I don't want to end up in the hospital because they don't know the meaning of holding back." The blond said.

"That's true. Not to mention that Erza is probably going to sign up." The bookworm said as the two girls nodded.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, you're not going to sign up?" Wendy asked, walking up to the two.

"Nope. We are fine with just watching." Levy said.

"We need more girls to sign up!" Mirajane said as some of the girls hid behind different stuff so that they wouldn't have to join. Unluckily for the three girls they didn't hear her and continued talking. Seeing who had signed up, Mirajane got a mischievous smirk and silently walked up to the three. "You three are going to sign up!" She said as she popped up behind them, and ending up scaring them.

"B-but Mira-san...isn't Erza going to participate?" Lucy asked, trying to find out how to get out of it.

"I would like to, but I am not allowed. Actually it's more like I can't. I'm going to be a judge with Mira and Cana." Erza said as she walked up to the group.

"Why do you even need more girls?" Levy asked.

"Sign it then I'll explain everything." Mira said with a smile. They were all against it, but remembered how scary the two S-class woman can be. "Thank you." She said as she happily skipped to the stage.

"Why do I feel like we just signed our souls to the devil?" Lucy asked.

"Because we probably did." Levy said with Wendy just nodding her head.

"Okay! Now that we have an even amount of peopled signed up, the names I call will come up here!" She said as she looked at the list with a smirk. "Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Romeo Conbolt, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser and Wendy Marvell! Will all the names please come up to the stage!"

"That's weird. I thought a lot more people would sign up." Lucy said as she walked up.

"Now please pick a slip from this hat." Mirajane said as Erza held a hat with slips in them. Levy was the first one to get one. "Now please read it to everyone else."

"Natsu Dragneel." She said. Natsu went and stood next to her. After her was Wendy.

"Gray Fullbuster." The half-naked mage walked up to her. It took all of Juvia's will power to not attack the little girl.

'Gray-sama wouldn't go for a younger girl like Wendy.' She repeated that over and over in her head. Finally starting to believe it herself, the rain woman walked up to Erza and took a slip. "Gajeel Redfox."

"So that leave me with..." Romeo walked up to her and stood next to her.

"Okay. The first part of this competition will be a scavenger hunt. There are four people from four different guilds around the town. Your jobs are to find them and get a stamp on these papers." She said as Erza handed them each a paper that was seperated into four different squares. "You will all start in five minutes, so until then you are free to go."

* * *

"So that's what we're gonna do, got it?" Lucy asked, looking at Romeo as they got to the front of the guild doors.

"Yup. We'll win this for sure!" The younger mage said.

"If they're going to do what I think they are then we can use your hearing to our advantage." Levy said as she walked next to Natsu.

"Just leave it to me! There's no way we can lose! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire.

"Cool it flame brain. Me and Wendy are going to win this round and leave you in the dust." Gray said smugly as he and Wendy walked past them.

"Good luck, Levy-san, Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"Hm. We got better teamwork then any of them. That is as long as you don't start drooling over that stripper." Gajeel said.

"Juvia will try her best to make sure we win. Even if it means leaving Gray-sama behind." She added with anime tears running down her face.

"Now that everyone is here, we will be starting this competition now! This will be shown on a lacrima in the guild hall so be can monitor the whole thing." Mira said as they all lined up in front of the guild. "Now is everyone ready?" They all nodded. "On your marks! Get set!"

'We're going to win this!' They all thought.

"GO!"

**_End Chapter_**

**Hehehe. There's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the rest of it. On to something else, I love the opening and ending of Fairy Tail and all the NaLu that is going on and the NaLu that shall appear later on. I'm a NaLu shipper if you haven't figured it out. On a different Fairy Tail note, Wendy is my favorite dragon slayer and on the latest chapters that she's in she made me so proud of her. Well enough of that. Until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter number two! I've been listening to the new opening song for the show and I can't get enough of it! Now please enjoy the next chapter of this!**

**Disclaimer: **I no own Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: I got here first!

"GO!" As the barmaid yelled that they all ran to try and find the people. "Well I guess it's time to go see what they'll do." She said as she walked inside.

"Hm. This will end up being interesting." Erza said as she watched from the crystal ball.

"Place your bets folks!" Cana said as people surrounded her. The ones that weren't placing bets were cheering for the teams.

* * *

****

"Okay. Are you ready to win this, Romeo?" Lucy said. He nodded his head. "Luckily I already had Loke look for the people and he told me where they are. Let's go." They started running in one direction.

"She said she had Loke look for the people." Natsu said as she and Levy hid behind a building.

"So we just need to follow them. Let's go, Natsu." Nodding his head, the two started following the other team.

* * *

****

"So do you smell anyone, Wendy?" Gray asked as the two ran around the town.

"Yeah. I smell someone familiar. They're over this way." The small slayer said as she lead the ice wizard in one direction.

"We can win this in no time. We just need to keep following your nose." Gray said as they continued to run. As they continued to run they ended up in the park and saw a figure on the tree in the middle. "Isn't that...?"

"Wendy! You finally made it!" The figure jumped down and ran over towards them.

"Chelia! So Mira-san got you to do this?" Wendy asked as the two hugged.

"Yup! I'm here to give you guys a Lamia Scale stamp." She said as she pulld out a stamp. Wendy got the card out and got it stamped. "Now I'm suppose to give you a hint as to where one of the others are. Pay attention." Doing as they were told, the two listened closely. "What creature would be by water?" The two just looked confused.

"Um...What?" Gray asked.

"Sorry, but that's all I can say." The little girl said as she walked back to the tree.

"I guess we should look by the water then." Gray said. "Let's go." They ran off.

* * *

****

"The smell is coming from here." Gajeel said as he and Juvia stopped and looked around.

"So you guys found me." They turned and saw Jenny walk up to them. "I can't believe Mira is making me do this."

"You're that chick from Blue Pegasus." Gajeel said.

"She's Jenny-san. She was in the Grand Magic Games." Juvia said.

"Yeah. I'm here to give you guys a stamp and give you a hint so you can find the others." She said, pulling out a stamp. "So which one of you has the paper?"

"Juvia has it." Juvia said as he got the card out. He handed it to the model who stamped it and gave it back.

"So what's the hint?" Gajeel asked.

"The cat likes to sleep by the stairs." She said.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know. I was just suppose to tell you that." Jenny said.

"Fine. Let's go, Juvia." With that the two left.

* * *

****

"Where are they going? This whole time they've just been walking around the town." Levy said. "Of she knows where all the people are then why are they not going to them? Now we don't have a single stamp and time is running out."

"Yeah, but that means they don't have a stamp either." Natsu said.

"I guess your right."

_"Hey everyone!"_

"Warren?"

_"The time is up. Come back to the guild so we can see how many stamps you have." _Mira said through their minds. The two sighed and headed back for the guild.

* * *

****

"Now that everyone is here we can see who has the most stamps." Mirajane said as she collected the papers. She looked at the one on top and blinked. She then looked at Natsu and Levy then back at the paper. "Um...You two don't have any stamps."

"Well...um...you see." Levy said sheepishly.

"Lucy and Romeo don't have any either!" Natsu blurted out. Levy just elbowed him in the side.

"Really? They actually have all four stamps."

"What!?" Mira showed them the page and it had a stamp from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail. "How!?"

"Because I knew you would try and follow us if I said I knew where they all were." Lucy said as she walked up next to Romeo and...Lucy.

"What the...!?"

"How did I not think that." Levy said as she face palmed. Everyone else gave her a confused look.

"Thanks for tricking them, Gemini." Lucy said as the second one poofed to show two little, blue spirits.

"No problem, Lucy." The two said as they went back to the spirit world.

"I already had all the stamps before we even started." She said smugly.

"Well it looks like we have a winner. The winning team is Romeo and Lucy!" Some of the people cheered while others complained. "So that's one point for those two." There was a chalkboard behind her with all their names written down.

"We lost." Wendy said, looking down.

"It's fine, Wendy. It's not your fault." Gray said as he patted her head.

"Now it's time for the next part. There are no partners for this." Erza brought the hat back out and held it out. "Now pick a slip and say what number is on it. The winners go first."

"1." Lucy said.

"5." Romeo said.

"2." Gray said.

"7." Wendy said.

"6." Gajeel said.

"4." Juvia said.

"3." Levy said with a sigh.

"8." Natsu said.

"Great. Now that's the order you'll be going in." She said with a smile.

"Um...What's the next thing?" Lucy asked, somewhat scared about with the S-class woman had in mind.

"He he he." They all started to sweat. "It's a singing contest."

"WHAT!?"

**_End Chapter_**

**And there is number two. Hope you liked it. You better be ready for the singing next chapter and...Gajeel. *shivers* Well until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be warned, snacks aren't provided with this fanfic. Now let's start this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

Chapter 3: Sing already!

"I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!" Lucy said as she was panicing. She was all dressed from clothes that Viro had brought. "Why do I have to be the first one to go?"

"Just calm down, Lu-chan. I'm sure you'll do great." Levy said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah! I hear you sing in the shower all the time! You'll do great!" Natsu said. He looked and saw all of them looking at him with a strange look while Lucy had a massive blush. "What!?"

"Hello everyone and welcome to the second part of our competition!" Mira called out through the microphone on the other side of the curtain. "First up we have Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Do your best!" Levy called out.

'Just breath.' Lucy thought as she stood, waiting for the curtain to rise. When it did she saw a lot of people in the audience. She took a deep breath as the music started to play.

**Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku**

**Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile**

**Koboreta namida ha (Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute**

**Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes) megami mo kizukanai**

**Masayume Chasing Chasing**

**Koero motto jibun shijyou saikou no**

**Ima wo Chasing Chasing**

**Sou egaita jibun ni natta moyase mune no hi wo**

**La la la la la la la la Oh**

**La la la la la Hey Hey**

**La la la la la la la la Oh**

**Kakenukero Hero**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**La la la la la Hey Hey**

**La la la la (Hey) la la la (Oh)**

**Moyase mune no hi wo (My Life...Yeah)**

As she ended the crowd was yelling and screaming. When she walked off the stage she was tackled into a hug, thanks to Levy.

"That was great, Lu-chan! I didn't know you could sing like that!" The bookworm said.

"Thanks Levy-chan."

"Nice job, Luce!" Natsu said as he out his arm around her.

"Whoa! Back up! Personally space!" The blond said as she pushed him away with a blush.

"But why did Levy get to hug you?" He complained.

"Is someone jealous?" Gray snickered.

"What'd you say, ice princess!?" Natsu said as he smashed heads with the stripper.

"I don't have time for this. I'm up next." Gray said as he walked out to the stage.

"Next we have Gray Fullbuster!" As Mira said that the music started to play.

**Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte**

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? With my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake be free!? My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

**I wanna believe the singing on beat**

**Most recently is like recess for me**

**Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees**

**But ecstasy with extra cheese**

**Rhyming rhino sounding like bono**

**All smacked up with a black jack bottle**

**When I say 'Ho' you say 'hey'**

**Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne!?**

When he was done, Gray walked off the stage with a smug look at how loud the audience was cheering.

"Gray-sama~~" He had to quickly move out of the way before he got glommed by Juvia. "Gray-sama was great!"

"Um...Thanks..." He said, not sure it was good coming from her.

"Nice job, Gray. I didn't know you could sing like that." Lucy said.

"Looks like the stripper has _some_ talent." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"He wasn't that good." Natsu muttered, ending up with him getting an elbow to the side thanks to Lucy.

"Well wasn't that great all!" They heard Mira say as the audience went crazy again. "Now here's our next contestant! Please help me welcome to the stage, Levy McGarden!"

"Good luck, Levy-chan!" Lucy said as the bookworm went onto the stage.

"Don't forget, she's your rival in this." Gray said.

"But she's still my friend." Lucy said.

'Okay. I can do this. Of Lu-chan can then I can.' She thought as the music started to play.

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara**

**Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda arigato**

**Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte**

**Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa**

**Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga**

**Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta**

**Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga**

**Koko ni irukara**

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara**

**Yasashisa no toutosa shitta**

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara**

**Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda arigato**

'I did it.' Levy thought as she walked off stage with her hand on her chest.

"That was terrific, Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her friend.

"Not bad, shrimp." Gajeel said as he patted her head.

"Good job, Levy-san." Wendy said.

"Thanks guys. I thought I would freeze up or something, but I guess it worked out." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Be quiet. Mira's going to say who's next." Natsu said.

"He does know that we have an order right?" Lucy asked. The others just shook their heads with a sigh.

"Now we have Juvia Lockser!"

"Come on." Lucy whispered as she jabbed Gray on the side. "Say something." The ice wizard walked up to Juvia.

"Um...Good luck...Juvia." He said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Juvia will do her best!" She exclaimed as she ran up to the stage.

"I hope you're happy." Gray muttered, looking at Lucy with some pink on his cheeks. The blond just smirked. They heard the music played and Gray was shocked at what her heard.

**Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba**

**Majikaru ni kawaru**

**Saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou**

**Mondai darake no**

**Pawafuru na sekai ni**

**Chotto akogareteta**

**Tomatta jikan**

**Ugoki hajime tanda**

**Kimi ni deatte kara**

**Doushite umarete ikiteru no ka?**

**Muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo**

**Waraou nakou sunao de ii**

**Shinpuru na kimochi**

**Ichiban daiji**

**Kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida**

**Tsuyosa ni kaeru**

**Saa egao no mahou wo kakeru yo**

'Wow. I never knew she could sing like that.' Gray thought on astonishment. He saw her walking off the strange and ran up to her. "You were great out there. I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Ah! Gray-sama~ Arigato." Juvia said as she blushed from the praise.

"You rocked, Juvia." Lucy said with Levy and Wendy nodding her head.

"Hm. I could have told you she could sing." Gajeel said, crossing his arms.

"Who's left?" Romeo asked, looking at them.

"Hm~~ Let's see. The only ones left are you, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu." Levy said with a thoughtful expression. "Next should be you, Romeo. After you is Gajeel." She heard snickering and saw Lucy with a smirk on her face. "What?"

"You would remember what place Gajeel is in, Levy-chan." The blond said with a giggle.

"Lu-chan~~!"

"Natsu~~~ Why haven't you been around?" They turned to see Happy flying up to Natsu as Carla walked up to Wendy and Lily walked up to Gajeel.

"Yeah. Where have you been, Wendy?" Carla asked, looking at the young slayer.

"Huh? We thought you knew." They all said at the same time. The exceed just shook their heads.

"Mira-san wanted to have a competition and we all ended up being a part of it." Lucy said.

"So what's going on right now?" Lily asked.

"We're in the middle of a singing contest. Half of us already went so we're just waiting for Mira to say the next one." Gray said.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the break, but now we have the next vic-contestant! Let's all welcome Romeo Conbolt!"

"Looks like it's my turn! Wish me luck!" He said as he ran up to the stage.

"Go Romero! Win this for your old man!" Macao yelled, making the younger one blush.

'Why does he have to be so embarresing?' The music started playing and he started singing.

**Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri**

**Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba**

**Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo**

**Ima ni demo tobe sou jan**

**"Soko ni yama ga aru kara"**

**Sou itteta tozan ka**

**Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de**

**Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda**

**Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete**

**Egao sakase odori akasou**

**Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass**

**Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara**

**Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi**

**Kimochi hitotsu ni shite**

**Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu**

**Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo**

**Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite**

**Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru**

"That's my boy! He got that singing voice from me!" Macao yelled as Romeo ran off the stage before he got even more embarresed. When he got off he saw that the others were laughing and holding their guts.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I just can't stop AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy said as the others didn't even try to stop.

"It o-okay, Romeo-kun. I-I thought you w-were great." Wendy said, trying not to laugh herself.

"It not that we didn't think he was good, it's just that his dad yelling was funny." Gray said as he was panting from laughing to much.

"I'm sorry, Romeo. We shouldn't have laughed." Lucy said as she and the other girls looked sorry while the guys didn't.

"It's fine. I just wish he wouldn't do stuff like that." Romeo muttered with a blush.

"It just means he cares about you." Lucy said with a soft smile.

"I guess you're right." He said with a sigh.

"Now we have the heavy metal man, Gajeel Redfox!" Mira said. They could heard all the people yelling and say how they didn't want him to sing.

"_Please _tell us you're not doing that...that...I can't even call it a song." Levy said with a pleading look.

"Tsk. No. The demon woman banned me from singing it." The others just sighed in relief. "You all suck!" He as before he walked out.

**Woe Woe Woe...**

**Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru**

**Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru**

**Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten**

**Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo**

**Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa**

**Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou**

**Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize?**

**Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide (Woe Woe Woe)**

**Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima (Woe Woe Woe)**

**Kimi o terashiten da hikari (Woe Woe Woe)**

**Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite (Woe Woe Woe)**

**Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa**

**Ima mieru daro hikari**

**Woe Woe Woe...**

Everyone was quiet until a few seconds passed, then everyone was yelling like crazy.

"That was unexpected..." They all said as he walked off the stage.

"Maybe it was just the song he usually sings that makes us think he sounds bad...?" Lucy said with everyone nodding their heads.

"Gihi! You all look amazed for some reason." Gajeel said as he walked off the stage with a grin.

"You were great out there...that's why we look like that." Levy said. She heard giggling and turned around to see the girls look oh so inoccent while whistling like nothing was wrong.

"Thanks, shrimp." He said back.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled.

'Well don't they look like two love-birds.' Lucy thought. She then realized something. 'Wait...Gajeel and Levy...Romeo and Wendy...Gray and Juvia...and me and Natsu...MIRA-SAN YOU DEMON!' She yelled in her head with her face turning red. Just as the white haired barmaid was about to go on stage she sneezed.

* * *

"Are you okay, Mira?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, but..." She looked across the stage and saw Lucy glaring directly at her. 'I knew it. She figured it out. Damn. Oh well, might as well continue.' She then turned to Erza. "It looks like Lucy has figured out our plan."

"I'll go take care of her." Erza said as she started to walk towards the blond.

"No. No. Let her be. She can't do anything to stop us now. Let's just continue." Mira said as she walked up the stage. "Well I hope you all are enjoying yoruselves!" The audience started yelling like crazy. "Well here's out next singer! Put your hands together for Wendy Marvell!" She then walked off stage as the song started.

**koko ni iru shoumei wo itsumo sagashiteru**

**sore wa ki ga tsukeba migi poketto ni atta**

**kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwattateite**

**maru de sekai wo toumei ni shita mitai da**

**mitsukaranai mono datte akirameru boku mo**

**mitsukaru hazu da yo tte nagusameru kimi mo**

**ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara**

**kowaresou na merodii**

**hitotsu dake tashika na omoi tsumugidasetara**

**boku ga shinjitekita subete ga uso datta to shite mo**

**kamawanai kara**

'Our last one is Natsu. I want to give him the point, but people might get mad or something. Man~~ I need to get those two together and _fast_.'

* * *

'I can't believe Mira-san is doing something like this to us! I'll get her for this!...Maybe.' Lucy thought with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Luce? You don't look happy." Natsu said, looking concerned.

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm just nervous to see who's going to wo is all." She said. She could see that he didn't believe her. "You need to get ready. You're up next."

"Ah! You're right. Just watch, Luce! I'll show you how great I am and beat that ice prick!" He said as he ran out to the stage.

"Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she and Wendy walked up to her. She looked around and didn't see Mirajane anywhere so she whispered what she knew to the two girls. "Wh-wh-what!?" Wendy just had a blush on her cheeks.

"I know. Here's the thing, I got I plan to give her a taste of her own medicine." Lucy said with an evil grin as Levy did the same. Wendy was just wondering if she should really be hanging out with the two.

"For now let's just see how the rest of this part goes." Levy said as they heard Natsu start to sing. "...Was he arguing with someone and didn't start yet...?" The other two just nodded with a sweat-drop. The music started up and they listened to the singing.

**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING**

**hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

**OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?**

**OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara**

**OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

**OH YEAH OH YEAH**

**tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi**

**wasuremono wanai desuka?**

**okashii na kimi ga inai to**

**hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

**SNOWING sunao ni**

**egao ni nareta no wa**

**futari yorisoi**

**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**

**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING**

**hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE**

"W-whoa...Now _that _was defiantly not what I expected." Gray said as they all looked more shocked than when Gajeel went.

"Aye. He's been practicing since last month so he can sing to some girl he likes." Happy said as he munched on a fish and was trying to give Carla one.

"What!? That flame-brain likes a girl!?" Gray yelled in amazement.

"I don't believe it." Gajeel said, crossing his arms. The pink haired mage walked off the stage and was met with weird looks.

"What?"

"Natsu, that was amazing! Where did you learn to song like that?" Lucy asked.

"Um...Nowhere." He said, scratching the back of his head. Lucy just shook her head and walked over to the other girls.

"So I hear you like a girl." Gray said as he and Gajeel stood next to him. Natsu just glared at Happy who hid behind Wendy. "So it's true. Who is she?"

"None of your business!" He exclaimed as he tried to walk away.

"Look. We just want to help you out here." Gray said. Before he could say anything else, they heard Mira start to speak again.

"Now that we have everyone done with, let's see who the winner is! We are going off of who got the loudest applause from all of you!" Erza walked up to her and handed her an envelop. "And the winner is..." There was a drumroll, which ended up with the poor person getting fire, ice and a piece of metal thrown at them. "The winner is Levy McGarden!" The people all started cheering again as Levy ran up to the stage. "Here you go." She said as she handed Levy a bouquet of flowers. The small mage saw a note inside of it. "We thank you all for being here today and see you next time!" Mira said as she exited off the left side as Levy left on the left.

'What does this say?' She thought as she got the note and read it.

_Tell Lucy that she can't stop me now._

_Sincerely, Mirajane_

_P.s. Congrats on winning!_

'I don't know whether to be happy or scared right now.' Levy thought as she was greeted by the others.

* * *

The next day...

"So that means that Lucy, Romeo and Levy all have one point." Mira said as she marked under Levy's name.

"Um...Mira-san. When are we going to be done?" Wendy asked.

"When one of you reaches five points." She answered. 'Or when you all get together.' She thought evilly.

'Not on your life.' Lucy thought as her and Mirajane had a stare off.

"Well that's all for today. Tomorrow we'll begin the next one. You are all free to go." She said as she walked off.

"Things are going to get crazy, that's for sure." Lucy said as she and her petite friends sat at a table.

"Yeah. Now tell us the plan to get back at Mira." Levy whispered.

"Okay. Here it is." She started to explain it.

"That's great! So we can start tomarrow." Levy said.

"Yup. Just you wait, Mira-san. You're not the only one who can play this game."

**_End Chapter_**

**Songs: Masayume Chasing, by: BoA**

**The Rock City Boy, by: Jamil**

**Towa no Kizuna, by Daisy x Daisy**

**Egao no Mahou, by: Magic Party**

**Fiesta, by: +Plus**

**Ft., by: Funkist**

**Evidence, by: Daisy x Daisy**

**Snow Fairy, by: Funkist**

**And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hehehe. It was fun to make it look like Mira and Erza were evil. I'm sorry that the songs where the shortened version, but until the newest opening has a full version of it, it will stay that way. So until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another chapter is done here. Also, I now have a YouTube account and two videos up. If you want to see them then look up Anismacks. Now please enjoy this. *bows***

**Disclaimer: **Don't down Fairy Tail

**Chapter 4**: It has begun

"So that's what we're gonna do. Got it?" Lucy asked as Wendy and Levy nodded. "Great. Now we just need to know what the next part is."

"Okay, we have figured out what the next part is going to be!" Everyone looked with deep interest that some even fell of their seats. "The next part is..." The drumroll started again, but this time the poor person got hit with tons of attacks instead of three. "A dance contest! Here's the catch, it's going to be with partners again!" Everyone cheered as the girls got a blush.

"Those who are participating, come up here!" Erza demanded as she brought her magical hat of wonders. Doing as told, so that they wouldn't die by the woman's wrath, they all stood on the stage as she walked up to them.

"We will be doing this at random again. So stick your hand in the hat and see who you get!" Mira said. She caught Lucy staring at her with a small glint and gave a grin in return. 'You can't beat me.' When they all had thei slips some blushed, others grumbled and the rest gave questioning looks. "Now will you tell everyone which partner you have!"

"Wendy Marvell." Romeo said as Wendy let out a small yelp with a blush.

'Score one for us.' Mira thought.

"Gray Fullbuster." Juvia squealed.

'Oh yeah!'

"Natsu Dragneel." Levy said with a depressed tone. 'Why am I with him _again_!?'

"...Gajeel...Redfox..." Lucy said as she felt like smacking something _really _hard.

'Well at least I got two of them.' Mirajane thought with a small shrug. "Great! Now here are the rules of this part. You will pick a song that you would like to dance too and Erza and myself will be the judges of who will get the point."

'Man this is gonna suck.' Some of them thought.

"Well you guys better get ready. The contest is in two days." They all walked off the stage with their own thoughts.

'I can't believe I'm paired up with Wendy. I'll defiantly get that point for her.' Romeo thought.

'Why was I the only one to get a partner that Mira-san wanted to pair up with? At least it won't be that bad. Romeo-kun is kind so I do feel better about that.' Wendy thought.

'**_Again_**!' Levy thought.

'I have to win this.' Gray thought.

'KYAAAAA! Gray-sama!' You all know who thought that.

'Man this sucks. I didn't get partnered up with her.' Natsu thought.

'I get partnered up with bunny girl? I would have preferred the shrimp!' Gajeel thought.

'It's time to put our plan to action.' Lucy thought as she looked over at Levy who nodded.

"Hey, Natsu. I'll be right back. I need to go ask Freed something." Levy said as she ran off. "Hey, Freed!" She said as she ran up to the green haired man. He was sitting at one of the tables with Evergreen and Bixlow there.

"Yes. What is it, Levy?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something." She walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He got a small blush and looked at her.

"She really said that?" He asked. Levy just nodded her head. "Very well. I will do it." He said as he got up and walked away. Levy just grinned and walked away. Evergreen and Bixlow just gave each other confused looks.

* * *

"So what song do you want to use?" Romeo asked as he, Wendy and Carla sat at one of the tables.

"I don't know. We should pick a song that would be easy to dance too." Wendy said.

"So have you two figured out which song you're going to use?" They turned to see Lucy walk up to the two.

"No. We were just talking about that." Romeo said. "Shouldn't you be with with Gajeel?"

"Yeah, but...I can't deal with him. Even Lily doesn't want to be by him right now. I don't know why." The blond said with a sigh.

"Hey, Lu-chan! I did it. Part one worked." Levy said as she walked up to the small group.

"Great. Now it's time for part two." She said with a smirk. Romeo and Wendy just went back to talking. "Open, gate of the twins! Gemini!" There was a poof and two alien looking creature appeared.

"What can we do for you, Lucy?" They asked.

"I need you to first turn into me, then into Mira-san." Doing as they were told, the two first poofed and turned into Lucy.

"Oh, I get it. Okay." They poofed again and turned into Mirajane. "So I just go up to him and ask him?"

"Yup." Nodding her...their...head(s), the transformed spirit went up to a green haired member. "Let's see how Mira-san likes this."

* * *

"Come on, Juvia. We need to get to work." Gray said as he and the rain woman were outside the guild.

"Hai, gomen." Juvia said sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry for being harsh, but I want to win this. Don't you?" He said, looking at her.

"Hai!" She said enthusiastically. Gray just smiled at this.

'Heh. She's kinda cute like this.' He then realized what he had thought and got a small blush on his face.

"Oi, stripper! Have you seen Levy?" Natsu asked as he walked up to the duo.

"Yeah. She was inside with Lucy." Gray said, trying not to hit the pink haired boy for the insult.

"Thanks. By the way, have you two decided on a song?"

"That's none of your business." Gray said.

"Well geez. Sorry. I'll just go get Levy then." Natsu said before walking away.

"Now let's get back to practicing."

* * *

"Oi, Elfman, Lisanna. You wanna help me out with fixing your sister up with a guy?" Lucy asked, walking to the two. They just have her weird looks.

"Shouldn't you be with Gajeel?" Lisanna asked.

"We already got our dance down. Surprisingly enough, he's a good dancer." Lucy said, getting more weird looks from the two. "Anyways, do you want to help or not?"

"Sure. If it's to get Mira-nee together with a guy then count me in." Lisanna said with determination.

"Before you go off. He's a memeber of the guild." Lucy said, looking at Elfman.

"Fine. I'll help." He mumbled.

"Great. We have two other helpers. You get to pick who you want to be partnered up with for this secret mission." The two people she was talking about walked up behind her. The two siblings went wide eyed at who they were.

"Bixlow!?"

"Evergreen!?"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. If you're thinking about how Mira most likely as more magic power than Lucy then stop it. She probably does, but I don't care. Gemini can turn into her and that's that. On another note, sorry if it looks like just random stuff smashed together, but I kind wanted to get this chapter done with so we can get to the dancing. If yer wondering why I have a singing contest then a dancing one right after then it's because I love music. It's the only thing that keeps me sane from the...idiots at my school. It's also how I make these chapters. It helps to concentrate and take me to my own little world. Well I've been going on for too long, hehehe rhyme. Until next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is yet another chapter. I am thinking that I should stop making fanfics. Well please enjoy the possible last chapter of anything i make.**

**Chapter 5: **Finding Out

"You two are her other helpers?" Lisanna asked, looking at the two. "Wait...Does that mean the guy she's talking about is...?"

"Yup!"

"Well it's good that you guys are getting along. Now let's start the next part of the plan." Lucy said.

* * *

"Okay, we're done for today." Levy said as she and Natsu separated. "Wow, Natsu. When did you learn to dance? Last time you would always step on Lu-chan's feet."

"Well I had some practice just in case we had to do another mission like that." He said as they walked into the guild. They were surprised when they saw people from other guilds there. "What's going on!?"

"Oh, Levy-chan, Natsu. Glad you two made it." Lucy said as she walked up to them.

"Lu-chan, what's going on?" Levy asked.

"It's the next part of the plan." Lucy said with a grin.

"Oh. So it's already started?" The blond nodded. Natsu just looked on in confusion.

"What plan?" Both girls looked at him with crazy looks. "U-um..."

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san!" An arm was swung around Lucy's neck and they saw that it was Sting.

"Hello." They turned and saw Rogue walk up to them.

"Oi, let go of Lucy!" Natsu yelled. They all just stared at him. "...What?"

"Talk about protective." Sting said as he let go.

"Well she is his mate, Sting." Rogue said, making the two blush and Levy giggle.

"I am not!" Lucy yelled.

"Are ya sad that the blue haired one here is Gajeel-san's mate?" Now it was time for Levy to blush and Lucy to giggle while Natsu laughed.

"What? I heard my name." They heard as they saw Gajeel and Yukino walk up to them.

"Yukino!" Lucy squealed as she and the other celestial mage hugged. "Tell these two to stop joking the way they are~~!"

"We weren't joking." The two sabers said.

"What were they saying?" Yukino asked. Both Levy and Lucy just blushed and said nothing.

"We were just saying how Lucy-san is Natsu-san's mate and blue hair here is Gajeel-san's mate." Sting said.

"But isn't that true?" Yukino asked, looking at the other two girls.

"Damn. I shouldn't have come at all." Gajeel said as he and Natsu slowly backed away.

"No! We're just friends!" The two girls yelled.

"Oh~~ I get it! Blue hair is with Natsu-san and Lucy-san is with Gajeel-san." Sting said, putting his fist in his palm with a look that said he figured something out.

"Hell no!" They yelled louder.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called out as she and Bixlow ran up to her.

"How could you possibly think that?" Lucy asked, looking at Sting.

"Lucy!" Evergreen called out as she and Elfman ran up to her.

"Because Natsu-san is partnered with blue hair and you're partnered up with Gajeel-san!" Stong said.

"That's because Mira-san-"

"LUCY!" The four newcomers yelled, scaring the rest of them.

"What!?"

"We're done with our end." Lisanna said.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks you guys." She said. "Now time to start the next step."

"By the way, why did you invite people from other guilds?" Evergreen asked.

"You'll see. It's all a part of the plan." The blond said with a grin that would make Natsu proud.

"Can we be a part of is plan?" Sting asked.

"Sure! You'll be a great help!" Lucy happily exclaimed.

* * *

"Natsu~~~!" Happy called out as he flew to his friend.

"Yeah. What is it, Happy?" Natsu answered as he stopped eating...Well he actually finished five giant plates of food, but that's besides the point.

"Why aren't you with Lucy anymore~~?" Natsu ended up choking on air.

"Why would I need to be with her?" He asked with a small blush.

"Because it looks like Sting is trying to take her away." The exceed said, pointing to the two people walking out of the guild.

"What the...!? Why that little...!" Natsu was about to get up and burn the fellow slayer when he got a wack to the head, knocking him out. She then threw a fish and Happy flew over to get it.

"Phew. That was close." Levy said as she stood behind him with a giant paper fan in her hand. "Now all we need is for those two to finish their part and wait for tommorow. For a sweet girl, Lu-chan is kinda scary when she wants to get back at someone."

**_END CHAPTER (forever?)_**

**And there you have it. For a chapter that might be my last one I feel kinda bad that I made it so short. Well the dances ****_were _****suppose to be next chapter, but... Well until...bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am _so_ sorry I put that I was thinking about stopping. I would never do that to you guys! You're the best! Anyways, I put that up out of boredom and because I wanted to see what you guys would put. I'm glad you guys like this fic though. I was planning on keeping it up for a week or so, but decided against it. Now please enjoy the rest of this fic! Let's go!**

**Diclaimer: **don't own it

**Chapter 6**: It takes two to tango and three is a crowd

"Oi, does anyone know what's wrong with Natsu?" Levy asked, looking at her depressed partner.

"Aye. He's still mad that he saw Sting with Lucy." Happy said, munching on a fish.

"Come one, Natsu. Snap out of it." Levy said, patting his back.

"Speaking of which, where is Lucy?" Carla asked.

"Bunny girl better be here soon." Gajeel said with irritation.

"Wait...Gajeel..._Please _don't tell me you made Lu-chan..." They all turned to the guy with wide eyes.

"No! Even I know how much her 'Lucy Kick' hurts." He said with the others nodding.

"Sorry I'm late!" They turned to give their greetings, but stopped when they saw what she was wearing. "Oi, what are you guys staring at?" She was wearing a tank top, short shorts and sandels. She looked at what the others were wearing, The smaller just gave a blush and a thanks. She was wearing a sky blue dress with some glitter over it. He hair was let down.

Romeo was dressed in a red, button up shirt, slacks, and dress shoes.

Gray also had a dress shirt, but his was blue. The rest was the same as Romeo.

Juvia had on a blue dress with the left leg being open from the thigh, showing her guild mark. She has two earrings that were made looking like the guild mark. Lastly, she had a necklace around her neck with the end having a snow crystal chram.

Levy had on a more casual look with her usual orange dress and band on her head.

Natsu looked a little different, but not by much. He was wearing a red shirt, jeans and shoes.

Gajeel had one a white shirt, shorts and he was also in sandels.

"So what were you doing?" Gray asked.

"Oh. I had to talk to a sting about something. Sorry." The blond said, making Natsu get a frown on his face.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first ever Fairy Tail Dance Contest!" They could Freed say as the audience went crazy. "Our first dance couple is the partnership of Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvel!" Freed said as they all started clapping.

"Well...here we go..." Romeo said with a gulp. He and Wendy walked out to the middle of the stage. They were both blushing like crazy. 'Man...I hope we win this...'

'I hope we don't end up embarresing ourselves.' Wendy thought as the music started to play.

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.**

**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.**

**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.**

**Give it a try, it'll be alright**

Wendy extended her arm out and as the song said, Romeo took the hand and brought them closer.

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**

As the part of the song past, one spot light hit them then another one did the same. Wendy stared to sweat under the stares and spot lights.

'I don't think I can do this...' She thought.

"It's okay, Wendy. I'm here with you." Romeo whispered as the song went on.

**We're doing this right.**

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

The pair waltzed around the open area with the rhythm of the song. They were out of it at first, but started to get the hang of it.

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

They slowed down and went to the center. They started moving in a circle.

**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**

**Don't know what's got into me**

**Why I feel this way**

Romeo let go of one of her hands and let her out then brought her back in. They started going in the circle again, but more slowly.

**Can we dance real slow?**

**Can I... Can I hold you close?**

**The room's hush, hush**

**And now's our moment**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me**

**We're doing this right.**

**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight shining, its all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us.**

They repeated the action from before, but this time more fluently. The two forgot that they were being stared at and only focused on each other.

**And every heart in the room will melt,**

**This is the feeling I've never felt but,**

**It's all... about us**

The two stopped and seperated. They both turned so their fronts were to the crowd, but their faces were at each other.

**Do you hear that love?**

**They're playing our song**

Wendy mouthed the words to the song and acted like the was excited for something.

**Do you think we're ready?**

**Oh, I'm really feeling it.**

Romeo did the same and mouthed the words as he looked excited.

**Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love?**

**They're playing our song**

Romeo mouthed again.

**Do you think we're ready?**

**Oh, I'm really feeling it.**

Wendy mouthed it.

**Do you hear that love?**

Romeo.

**Do you hear that love?**

Wendy. She continued on with the next part.

**Do you hear that love?**

**They're playing our song**

**Do you think we're ready?**

**Oh, I'm really feeling it.**

Romeo did the next part. The two got closer with each sentence mouthed.

**Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love?**

They both mouthed the last line as they were right in front of each other. They looked into each other's eyes again and forgot about the whole world. As the music continued, the audience started clapping with the rhythm.

**Lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight shining, its all about us... all about us,**

Wendy sang out, not even knowing what she was doing.

**It's oh, oh, all...**

**and every heart in the room will melt,**

**this is a feeling I've never felt but,**

**it's all about us**

They connected their hands again and started circling around the area.

**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight shining, its all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all...about eh eh eh eh yeah.**

**And every heart in the room will melt,**

**This is a feeling I've never felt but,**

**It's all...**

**It's all about us**

When the song was over they both snapped out of their little trances and heard the audience raoring loudly. The let go of one hand and faces the people. They took a deep bow, with deep blushes. The walked off, hand-in-hand.

"You were really great out there, Wendy." Romeo said, not making eye contact.

"You were too." Was all she said. They both heard loud squealing and turned to see the girls rushing towards them.

"You guys were great!" Levy exclaimed.

"You two were so cute!" Lucy said.

"Um...Thanks..." They both said.

"Well wasn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen!?" Freed said as the crowd went wild again. "Next we have the mix of water and ice! Please welcome to the stage, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser!" The crowd cheered as the pair started to walk out.

"Good luck!" Lucy and Levy called out.

"Are you ready to do this?" Gray asked, looking at the blunette.

"Hai. Let's win this." Juvia said as they walked out. They stood in the middle of the area as the music started with guitars playing and they started to tap their feet to the beat.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

Juvia grabbed her dress and started to stomp on the ground while moving her hips back and forth.

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands**

She started to swirl around while Gray started to clap with the rhythm.

**And we sang...**

For a brief moment they stopped and started going with it again. She took Gray's hand and they started moving from side to side.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

They did a 180 turn.

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They backed up from each other, but still hand in hand.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They both slowed their pace and went in circles.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,**

**we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

The two were now circling around the area with Juvia's left hand on Gray's shoulder and his left hand on her hip.

**No room left to move in between you and I,**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,**

They started to pick up the pace again and went a little faster.

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

With their right hands together and extended out, they started moving around with light, but quick steps.

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

He lelt go of one of her hands, let her out and brought her back in with their hands still connected.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They did some quick few steps.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

She and Gray extended their arms, and started moving around the area. They got to the center, Gray let go of one hand and started to twirl her around. He wrapped her in his arm and twirled her while letting go of her hand. She was now the only one on the center and everyone were now clapping with the music. She took a quick breath, closed her eyes and started to move her feet with the rhythm. Like before, she grabbed her dress and started moving it around and started stomping on the floor will she did some twirls around.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

She continued to dance like this around the area with everyone clapping.

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

The music slowed down a little and so did she.

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

She let go of her dress and started to just spin around in circles with the dress and hair doing the same, making everyone else look at her like she was a goddess.

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

As the music started to pick up again, she grabbed Gray's hand

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

Now it was just a sequence of her and Gray dancing around, hand-in-hand.

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**(And the voices rang like the angels sing),**

Now everyone had their jaws dropping to the floor when they saw how smooth the two were dancing, without messing up or stepping on each other's toes.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

The music started to slow down and now the two were in the center and just tapped their feet with the rhythm.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

They raised their, connected, hands high in the air.

**And we danced on into the night...**

As the last part of the music ended, they did a deep bow. They straightend up and could be seen trying to catch their breath. They looked around and it was complete silence. Suddenly someone started clapping and the rest followed, making a huge uproar.

"JUVIA, I LOVE YOU!" The two looked up and saw Lyon with a giant banner. They both quickly ran off the stage.

"That was great, Juvia!" Gray said, making the girl blush.

"Juvia, you looked so pretty!" Levy and Lucy said.

"Thank you, Levy-san, Lucy." She said with a small blush at the praise.

"Damn. I never knew the stripper had _two _things he could do right." Gajeel said with a 'gihi'.

"Shut up, iron face." Gray said.

"Natsu, get ready. We're up next." Levy said as she foxed her dress.

"Next up we have-!"

"GO BABY, GO!" They heard a familiar yelled and looked at the stage to see Sting, Lector, Rogue, Bixlow and Elfman riding giant elephants. Yukino was on the same one as Sting, Frosch was trying to help Lector control their elephant, Lisanna was on the same one as Bixlow and Evergreen was trying to get off the same one as Elfman.

"YEEHAA! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Lisanna yelled as she and Bixlow looked like they were having fun.

"What the hell is this!?" Most of the people yelled.

"Yes! My plan is working!" Lucy said with a smile. They all looked at her in astonishment...well except Levy that is. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Kya!" They looked again and saw the elephant Bixlow and Lisanna were riding smash into the judge's seats. Mira and Erza jumped out of the way, but the elephant Lector and Frosch were riding was about to step on her.

"Dark Écriture: Freeze!" Just as the giant animal was about to stomp on the barmaid, letters appeared under it and it from completely still. The white haired she-demon looked and saw that it was Freed who stopped it. "Mira, are you alright?" The green haired mage asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah. Thank you, Freed." She said with a grateful smile, making him get some pink on his cheeks. She then heard someone yell something and turned to see Lucy looking at her and Freed. The blond quickly ducked away from the woman's sight. 'Oh it is _so _on, blondie.' She thought evilly.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**_SONGS_**

All About Us, by: He Is We

Into The Night, by: Santana and Chad Kroeger

**And thereith you go...ith. I hope you enjoyed that. The dance that Gray and Juvia did was one I actually borrowed from another fanfic. Don't worry (I doubt you are), I got permission to use it. Well the only other thing I have to say is sorry again and that I'm gonna be putting up a new fanfic later on in the week. It gonna be a Naruto one. Wait! One last thing, hehe sorry. One of the worst things that could happen to a person like me did. Two days ago my earphones broke and I had to go to school with _no music_. It was torture having to deal with the people there and _not _have, what I like to call, my drugs. Luckily, I got new ones after school. Now I'm done. So, until next time, bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**His fic is more fun to write then I thought. I was originally going to make it a one-shot, then I switched it to five chapters, now it's just to however many chapters it takes to finish it. Now on to a different Fairy Tail related thing. I just watched the newest episode and is it just my NaLu mind or did Natsu sound kinda of...mad or something like it after Lily read the journal? Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: **Lucy vs Mira! Which is the real contest?

'She thinks she's won, huh? I'll show her.' Mira thought as she stood up. "Freed, can you do me a favor?" She asked, looking at the green haired man.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you take care of these elephants? I need to go take care of something." He nodded his head as she went back stage. As she got there she changed into her Satan Soul. "Oh Lucy~~~ Come out, come out wherever you are~~" She said as she looked like she was on a hunt.

"Oi, Mira-AHHHHHHH!" The poor drum guy didn't stand against the she-devil.

"Now where could she be?" Mira wondered. She looked around and saw a patch of yellow. "Found you." She quickly ran to the yellow and tackled it to the ground. "I got you."

"S-s-sorry..." Natsu said as he was shaking. He had a on a blond wig and looked ready to piss himself.

"Natsu...where is Lucy?" Mira asked in a 'sweet' tone.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-but I p-promised I wouldn't t-tell. Please don't kill me!" He yelled. For the next minute people could hear _very _unmanly screams.

"Now where is she?" Mira looked again and saw even more yellow. She got a table and threw it at the yellow. She heard a yelp and went over to see that this time it was Gajeel in a blond wig. If it wasn't for the fact she was mad Mira would have started laughing. "Where is she?"

"Gihi. You'll have to force it out of me." She just have a sinister smile that made him start sweating like crazy. "U-under the t-t-table..." He moaned as he pointed to a table. She walked over to it and threw the table, which ended up hitting the drum guy. "I found you~~~"

"H-h-h-hello M-M-Mira-san..." Lucy stammered as she shook on fright. "H-h-how a-are you-u?"

"So you thought you could go against me?" She asked with a deadly tone.

"N-N-NO! I...I was trying to help!" This got a questioning look from the other. "See I thought that I could get you and Freed together, get Lisanna and Bixlow together, get Elfman and Evergreen together and get Sting and Yukino together." Lucy explained as she thought of something right off the bat. Well she wasn't really lying because she did try and get the other two members of the Raijinshū together with the two siblings.

"Oh?" She changed back to her normal self and have a sweet smile. "Them you should have told me! I could have helped!" Mira said brightly. Lucy sighed in relief. "How about we make a deal? Our own little contest."

"Our own contest? Like what?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

"How about this. For the rest of the official competition we both have to find ways to make other members get together with others. The one who made the most couples wins." Mira said as Lucy thought about it.

"What are the rules?" The blond asked.

"If we see each other trying to make two people become a couple then the other person can't do anything to try and get them together. On the other hand, we can also get in the way of it. How does that sound." Lucy agreed to it and they shook each other's hand. "Now I think I have two points then." This got a confused look. "I got Gray together with Juvia and I got Romeo with Wendy."

"Then I get two points for getting your brother and sister together with Bixlow and Evergreen." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Fine. We're tied, two-for-two." They both nodded. "There is one problem. I beat the snot out of Natsu and Gajeel so they won't be able to dance." Lucy just looked shocked and scared. "I know. Since you and Levy are fine then you two can do a dance!"

"Hm. That doesn't sound so bad. Okay. I'll go tell her." Mira nodded and went back out. "Did you hear that, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, not moving from where she stood.

"Yup!" The bookworm said as she poped out of nowhere. "Looks like we get to dance together!"

* * *

****

"We are sorry, but there has been an...incident and now we only have one more dance for you guys. We will give them a few minutes to get everything ready then we'll get them out here." Freed said. After a few minutes he came back on the stage and started to speak again. "Okay. Now for our last performance we have Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden!" The two walked out with both wearing very short shorts and small shirts. The music started to play.

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

Lucy pointed to some random guy in the crowd.

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

Now it was Levy.

**(What do I do with a boy like you. L-like you.)**

**I know you know.**

**I'm wrapped around your finger.**

Lucy walked across the stage while spinning her finger.

**You're so, you're so.**

**Beautiful and dangerous.**

**Hot and cold.**

Levy fanned herself like she was hot then wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold.

**Don't you see the light, boy.**

**I could blow your mind, boy.**

Lucy put her hand to her head then made it look like her head exploded.

**Let me be your new toy.**

**I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.**

**I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

This time Lucy pointed to one of the guys from the guild, then she grabbed her head and shook it like she was going crazy.

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

Levy pointed to Rogue then shook her head like she was confused.

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

Lucy pointed to Loke, who somehow got there.

**With a boy like you.**

Levy pointed to Rogue again.

**I'm gonna win.**

**Boy, your game is over.**

**Try to play.**

**But youre down 10-1.**

Lucy pointed to herself as Levy showed all her fingers then went to two then one.

**Keep the change.**

**After I'm done wit cha**

**You won't know what hit cha.**

**You're not fooling anyone.**

The two of them stood back to back and moved their fingers from side to side as if saying 'no'.

**I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.**

**Im not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

This time it was Levy who did what Lucy did before.

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I dont really understand.**

Lucy did Levy's part.

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**L-like you. What do I do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**Like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**L-like you. What do I, w-what do I do.**

The two started pointing to random guys in the audience and some from the guild.

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

Now both of them did the same thing while being back to back.

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

They both pointed to the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth. No one saw how mad Natsu and Gajeel were getting behind the stage.

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

They both lowered their heads and shook them as they held their chests.

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy, with a boy like you.**

At the end of it they did erotic poses with Lucy leaning forward and her cleavage showing while Levy was showing most of her leg and tried to look sexy. The song ended and the two left with the crowd raoring, though it was mostly the guys yelling.

"Hehehe! I think we won this." Lucy said as they two got backstage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. Sorry if it's short, and if the dance sucked, but I wanted to get the dances done with. Now we have a contest in a contest, and it would seem that Natsu and Gajeel are just a _little _ticked off. Stayed tuned for the next chapter of Competition! Until next time, BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter for ya. Hope ya enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:..**

**Chapter 8: **Things that shouldn't be said and things that need to be heard

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" Natsu and Gajeel yelled as Lucy and Levy walked backstage.

"What's your problem?" Lucy asked.

"Our problem is how you two danced!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You can't even call that dancing. They were just being hoes." Gajeel said, crossing his arms. This shocked the two girls.

"Hoe!?" The two yelled.

"Whoa whoa. Just calm down guys." Gray said as he and the others walked towards them. "Let's stop here before someone says or does something they can't take back,"

"Shut the hell up, Gray!" All four of them yelled. The ice mage just jumped and hid behind Juvia.

"How the hell were we hoes!?" Lucy exclaimed. "For dancing like that!?"

"That's not all! Whenever we're on missions you want to use your 'sex appeal,' even when you're not sexy at all!" Natsu yelled.

"Whoa. Calm down, Salamander." Gajeel said.

"That's damn cat is the one who suggests I use my sex appeal for male enemies! All of you guys are perverts, so I get why he thinks of those plans!" The blond yelled back. "You're just mad because you got your ass beat by Mira-san!"

"Lu-chan, just ca-"

"Yeah, to help your weak ass!" Everyone went quiet and it was a deadly silence. "Lucy, I didn-"

"So that's how you are, huh?" Her hair shadowed her eyes. "Fine then."

"Lucy, look, I'm sorry." Natsu said as he grabbed her hand. She just yanked it back and looked up. They all saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't touch me! I hate you, Natsu Dragneel!" She yelled as she slapped him and ran away.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran after her friend with Wendy, Carla and Juvia right behind.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE GRAY FULLBUSTER AND JUVIA LOCKSAR!"

"Nice going, flame brain. I told you to stop before you said something you couldn't take back." Gray said before walking onto the stage.

"I know you don't think much, but that was stupid, even for you." Gajeel said as he and Romeo walked away.

'I'm so stupid...' Natsu thought as he out a hand in his cheeks.

* * *

"It's okay, it's okay." Levy said as she rubbed circles on her friend's back. "Baka Natsu. He knew how she hates to be called weak."

"AND THE WINNERS ARE GRAY FULLBUSTER AND JUVIA LOCKSAR!" They all heard and looked at the girl. She looked like she was contemplating something.

"I'll be fine, Juvia. You can go." Lucy said with a soft smile. After a few seconds, she got up and slowly headed for the stage. The blond sighed and wiped away her tears. "Maybe...Natsu was right. I mean, if I get this emotional with just one word then-"

"You're wrong!" Lucy looked at Levy in shock. "You're wrong. You're not weak at all. You stood by us when Phantom attacked, you fought to save Erza, you went against Bixlow, you helped defeat the Oracion Seis, you helped to save Magnolia in Edolas, you kicked butt on Tenrou Island, almost won at the Daimatou Enbu, took all of Minerva's attacks, then there was the thing with the dragons! You went against the Celestial Spirit King! You are not weak!" Levy exclaimed as tears gathered in her eyes. "I was never there to help with anything! _I'm _the weak one here, not you..."

"...Levy-chan..."

"But if it wasn't for you, Gajeel-san would be dead and you were a contestant to be an S-class wizard." Wendy said, patting the fellow blunette's back.

"Yeah! You've helped out a lot!" Lucy said. She saw that her friend still looked down. "How about this. Let's be weak together, all of us." The other three looked at her in confusion. "We may he weak on our own, but if we're together than we're stronger than Phantom, Jellal, heck, even Natsu and Gajeel!" Wendy smiled, Carla shook her head with a smile and Levy wiped away her tears.

"Yeah. I'm okay with being weak together." Levy said with a smile of her own.

"Can you take some more weaklings?" They turned to see the Fairy Tail girls and Yukino standing there.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Lucy happily said. That's when she saw Natsu and the other guys walk up to them. She didn't looked at the pink haired boy. All the girls looked ready to attack.

"Lucy...I am _really _sorry." Natsu said, looking down. "I shouldn't have said that. You're not a hoe and defiantly _not _weak..."

"A little too late for that." Cana said.

"I know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I _really _want you to forgive me." Natsu said, looking up. Lucy looked like she was thinking about something.

"Natsu, I'll forgive you if you do me a favor." The blond finally said.

"Yeah! Anything! You name it!" He said energetically.

"Close your eyes and stay still." He did just that. "LUCY KICK!" The next thing he knew, a foot slammed into his face and made him fall to the ground. "There we go. All is forgiven!" She said happily.

"What the hell!?" Natsu yelled as he jumped back up while holding his bloody nose. Everyone started laughing like crazy. "Shut up!"

"You said you would do me a favor. Plus, since I'm _**so **_weak, it shouldn't hurt someone as strong as you." Lucy said with an innocent smile. Natsu just muttered something under his breath.

"Okay, okay. Let's all calm down now. I have to say the location of the next match." Mira said, getting between the two. All of their attention was on her. "We are going to..." The drumroll started again, but they all attacked him, even Mira and Yukino.

"You know what! I've had it! I'm done here! I quit!" The drumroll guys yelled as he threw his drum on the ground and stomped away. Everyone just blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"So, Mira-san. Where are we going?" Wendy asked.

"We're going to...THE BEACH!"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**There ya go. I hope ya enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short. Now, remember to continue watching and reading Fairy Tail! Until next time, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FIRST WENDY AND NOW LUCY! WOOHOO! I F*****G LOVE THE WOMAN OF FAIRY TAIL! For those of you who don't know what I'm walk going on about, read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. I LOVE THAT BLOND EVEN MORE NOW! POWER TO THE STARS BITCHES!**

**Chapter 9:** Let's Go To The Beach, Bitches!

"This might actually end up being relaxing." Lucy said as she, most of the guild and some others from other guilds stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

"I know. Last time we had to worry about the daimatou enbu, we were gone in the spirit world for a month and got drunk." Levy said, standing next to her.

"Are we all ready!?" Mira said, standing in front of everyone else.

"YEAH!"

"Right, let's go!" And with that they left.

* * *

"A week! A whole week of relaxing and one day of Mira-san's scheming!" Lucy happily said as she plopped down on one of the two beds in the room. Levy was putting her clothes away.

"I know. I can't wait to start this off. What should we do first?" The blunette asked.

"Hm~~ Let's see~~ Well knowing everyone else, they'll be at the beach, so maybe we should go hang out with them." The blond said as she sat up. That's when they head a knock and voices.

"Oi, Lucy! Levy! Hurry up! Everyone's waiting for you two!" Natsu said from behind the door.

"If you two don't come out in the next three minutes we're busting in there!" Gajeel said.

"Hold on! We need to get ready!" The two females said.

"Come on. Let's get ready." Levy said as they started to change. After a few minutes, they came opened the door and did a little pose for the two.

"So? How do we look?" Lucy said.

"Too revealing." The two males said with blank faces.

"We're not going through this again. Now come on. Let's go." Levy said as she and Lucy grabbed a towel each and walked into the hallway. "So what are you two going to do first?"

"Deal with Mira's contest." Natsu said. The two girls sighed and sped up a little.

"The faster we get this done the faster we have free time." Lucy said as they reached the elevator.

"Then let's hurry up!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy, threw her over his shoulder and rushed down the stairs that we next to the elevator. Gajeel and Levy just went into the elevator.

"Natsu, put me down!" The busty blond exclaimed.

"No! We're almost to the bottom!" Natsu said as his feet touched the ground. He then a ped off to the main lobby. When he got there he saw Gajeel and Levy already there.

"I know you want some time alone with Lucy, Natsu, but you have to put her down so we can start." Erza said, making the two's faces go red. He did as was told and put his friend down. "Good. Now why don't we get started?" She said, looking at Mirajane.

"Right. First we'll check the score." She pulled out a clipboard and read off it. "Lucy, Romeo, Levy, Gray and Juvia all have one point while Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu have no points."

'Wow. All three dragon slayers have no points...' They all thought as Gajeel just clicked his tounge, Natsu looked pissed and Wendy looked sad.

"So it's now partner time!" Mira said happily as Erza brought out the Magical Hat of Wonders. "Now pick a name!" Doing so, Wendy, Gray, Levy and Natsu did. "Now say them."

"Lucy Heartfilia." Wendy said.

"Gajeel Redfox." Gray said with a twitch.

"Juvia Lockser." Levy said with a twing of fear at seeing a crazy, crying rain woman.

"Romeo Conbolt!" Natsu said with a grin.

'Are you fricken kidding me! They all had same sex partners!' Erza and Mira thought with a dark aura around them.

"Well this is unexpected, and unwanted." Mira said, whispering the last part. "Why don't we have some more people for this part? It'll be more fun. So we just need one more girl for each pair and one guy for each pair." She saw that they were all backing up. She grinned evilly as she looked at the crowd. "Fine, I'll choose who then. Sting, Yukino, Lisanna, Bixlow, Elfman, Evergreen, and..." She then looked at Lucy and grinned. "Lucy, why don't you call out Loke and Aries?"

'She is not dragging my spirits into this mess!' Lucy thought. "Sorry, but they're busy right now." Mira just have her a sweet smile that's she knew was anything but. She started sweating bullets as the white haired barmaid got closer.

"Just summon them, Luce!" Natsu said as they all yelled at her. She couldn't take it anymore and quickly got the keys out.

"Open, gates of the ram and lion! Loke, Aries, hurry and get out here before I die!" She yelled waving the keys like a mad man. There was a poof and the two spirits appeared.

"What can I do for you, Lucy?" Loke asked with his usual flirtatious voice.

"Sumimasen." Is all Aries said.

"You're going to be helping us out here, you two." The two turned to see Mira with the smile still on her face and also started to sweat. "We seem to need more people and would be very happy if you to joined in."

"R-r-right...O-okay..." Loke just knew the other spirits were having a great time seeing their leader in such a state.

"Great! Now let's see...Yukino, you and Aries can join Lucy and Wendy. Sting and Loke can join Natsu and Romeo. Lisanna can join Levy and Juvia with Evergreen. Bixlow and Elfman can join Gray and Gajeel." All the people said can go to their teams now.

"So what do we have to do exactly?" Loke asked. Headmaster ekes had poofed to the spirit world and come back so Lucy didn't use up her magic.

"Well this time we'll have three parts to this. The first will be a volleyball contest. The second will be a sand castle building contest and the last one is a scavenger hunt. With each new event a new team will be made." Mira explained. "You all have half an hour before we start with volleyball, so you better get ready."

* * *

****

"Okay, we'll be beginning the volleyball contest now! Our first match is between the team of Lucy, Wendy, Yukino and Aries against the team of Natsu, Romeo, sting and Loke!" Mira said.

"Let's show them our girl power!" Lucy said, standing in front of the net.

"I'll try my best." Wendy and Aries said.

"I'll help however I can!" Yukino said with determination on her face.

"Sorry, Luce, but I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Let's win this!" Romeo said.

"We won't lose!" Sting said.

"Sorry, Lucy, Aries, but we are going to win this one." Loke said.

"Now this game is special because you are allowed to use magic to hit the ball back, but _only _to hit the ball." Mira said, looking at the guys.

"We got it!" They said.

"Alright then...let's start!" She said as she blew the whistle.

"Here I go!" Lucy said as she threw the ball up and bit it over the net.

"I got this!" Natsu said as he jumped up and hit the ball with his fist on fire. It shot down and almost hit the ground when a gust of wind blew it back up, courtesy of Wendy. Lucy jumped up and used her Fleuve d'étoiles, grabbed the ball and threw it down to the ground. Romeo and Sting went for it, but missed.

"One point for Lucy's team!" Freed said as he put a point up for them.

"Alright! Now that's what I call teamwork!" Lucy said.

"Now it's on!"

"Just hand over the ball." The blond said with a smirk. She threw the ball up again and hit it. Natsu again hit the ball with a fire fist, but this time as it was going down a chunk of wool came up and the ball went through it. Seeing that it was slower, Yukino went and hit it up. Wendy jumped up and hit the ball down. Loke reacted quickly and hit the ball back with his fist glowing. Aries put up some wool and Wendy blew some wind. The ball got caught in the swirling wool and flew to the sandy ground on the other side of the net.

"One point for Lucy's team!" Freed said again.

"How the heck did they do that!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's probably because they're girls. Girls usually get along better than guys so they can react to each other's attacks better and quicker than us." Loke said as he ousted his glasses up.

"Well I guess we should show them how much better us guys are than them." Sting said.

"Bring it on then. We're right here. Us girls are going to make you eat sand." Lucy said with a grin.

"How about we make a little bet then?" Loke said. "The losing team as to do anything the winning team says for the rest of the week."

"You are so on." The blond said.

"Now let's win this!" They all said as sparks started to fly.

'Well this isn't what I expect.' Mira thought with a sweat drop at seeing them. 'At least it'll be entertaining.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Sorry if it's short, but it's 1:00 in the morning and I'm really tired. Sorry bout the excuse, but whatever. I hope you like this chapter and the ones after this one. I'll tell you all this, next chapter we get throught all the volleyball, get done with the sandcastle contest and a little pairing action for you all. Now remember... VOTE NALU FOR ANARCHY OR ROWEN FOR PANCAKES...to have a splendiferous day and a not so snotty Monday. Until whenever, bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo mina! Sorry bout the wait, but here is da next chappy fo dis fic! I don't know why I was spelling like that! Now on to something unrelated. I like pie. Now let's _finally _get on with this chapter! Woo!**

**Diclaimer: **YOU ALREADY KNOW!

**Chapter 10: **Volleyballs hurt and who knew sand castles need sand! Plus an unexpected person

"Go Lu-chan! Kick their butts!" Levy yelled with most of the girls behind her.

"You better win this, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled with the guys behind him.

"Okay, our serve." Lucy said as Yukino had the ball. Freed blew the whistle and Yukino threw the ball into the air and hit it over the net.

"I got it!" Romeo ran up and hit the ball over the net.

"I got it!" Lucy said as she ran for the ball. Just as she was about to hit it, a small ball of fire sped past her. "Kya!" She fell on her butt and the ball fell to the sandy ground. She quickly turned and glared at the boys. "Oi, that was unfair!"

"What? Mira never said we can't do that stuff." Natsu said with a grin that Lucy just glared harder at.

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be..." She stood up with her hair covering her eyes. "Then it is so on!" She looked up with a fire in her eyes. "We'll show no mercy!"

"Same here!" Natsu said as they got ready again.

'These two are really going at it...' Everyone thought with a sweat-drop.

"It's your serve." Lucy said as she threw the ball at an unseal etching Natsu. He ended up getting hit in the face as the ball bounced to Sting. He threw the ball up and was about to hit it when something soft smacked into his face.

"Huh?" He it the ball, but it ended up not making it over the net and hitting Natsu in the back of his head.

"Oi! Watch where you're hitting!" Natsu yelled at Sting

"It's not my fault you started this!" He yelled back as he threw the ball over to the girls.

"Alright! Now let's win this!" Wendy hit the ball over the net and Loke sent it back. Lucy hit it back, but Natsu used his fire and the ball was sent flying towards them. Just as it was about to hit the ground it froze.

"What the...!?"

"Arigato, Libra." They turned to see Yukino standing there with her spirit also out.

"Oi! Isn't that cheating!? And isn't the ball suppose to not be effected by magic!?" Sting yelled.

"It's not cheating because it's just using magic, and it doesn't get destroyed by magic. It's still effected by it." Erza explained. Lucy quickly hit the ball up.

"Tenryū no Yokugeki!" Wendy slammed the ball down.

"Ready to give up!?" Lucy asked.

"Not even close." Natsu said back.

* * *

"How...did we lose..." Sting asked as he and Natsu stared in shock. Loke just pushed his glasses up and Romeo scratched his cheek while the girls were celebrating. On the other court it was the opposite with the girls looking down and the guys looking happy. (1)

"Haha! Flame-brain lost to a bunch of girls! Hahaha!" Gray exclaimed as he laughed. The next thing he knew multiple Volleyballs slammed into him and he ended up on the sand with his soul coming out of his mouth.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia went to check on the ice wizard while the other girl team and Erza looked satisfied.

"Well we won the bet, boys." Lucy said as she looked at the opposing team with a grin.

"Would you look at the time! I gotta go!" Loke said as he left with a poof. Lucy was about to call him back when there was another poof and they all saw Aquarius holding Loke by the ear.

"Be a man!" She yelled before poofed away.

"Sorry to inturrpt your scheming, but we need to get done with the next part." Mira said as she walked up to them. "First, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel and Gray, you guys get another point for winning. Now we are going to split you guys up into teams of two again. Loke, you, Sting, Yukino, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow, Lisanna and Aries don't have to be a part of this." She said, looking at them. They all quickly ran away somewhere and everyone sweat-dropped at this. "This time we are going to pick in a different way." That's when Laxus and Cana walked up. "Laxus will pick one boy and Cana will choose one girl." Erza brought the 'Magical Hat of Wonders' out and walked up to them. Laxus stuck his hand in the hat and licked a name.

"Natsu Dragqueen." He said.

"Oi! What the hell!?" Natsu started to go off on him. They all ignored him while Cana picked a girl.

"Wendy Marvel." She said as she took a drink.

"I'll do my best." The small slayer said. Laxus picked another slip.

"Gajeel Redfox." Laxus said with a sigh of boredom.

"Levy McGarden." Cana said, also looking bored.

"Gihi."

'Why me!?'

"Romeo Conbolt."

"Juvia Lockser." The rain woman started to cry anime tears while Romeo sweat-dropped.

"So that's just leaves Gray and Lucy." Mira said with the darkest aura yet. 'I think the universe is just trying to spam me...' She thought.

"Since Mira looks to depressed, I'll explain next part." Erza said. Everyone listened in so they didn't have to feel the wrath of the scarlet haired devil. "You will each find a spot on the beach and build a sandcastle. After an hour, we will judge who's is best and that pair will get the point. You got that!?" They all quickly nodded. "Good. Now I will be going to set up the last part, so you better behave yourselves." She said as she left.

* * *

"And that should be the last one." Erza said as she stood up and looked at her handy work.

"Hello, Erza." The red haired mage froze at hearing the familiar voice.

"Hello...Jellal." She said without turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I cam because I heard your guild would be here and...I wanted to see you." He said as he walked closer. "I was wondering...When I've done enough to clear my sins so that the magic council won't be after me...could I come and stay in your guild?" She quickly turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"What...? You want to stay at Fairy Tail?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Well...We would never turn down someone who would want to join. That would be fine." She said with a smile.

"That's good to know. I really want to be close to you." He said with his own smile. "I should get going." He said as he started to walk off.

"Jellal!" He turned around. "Keep up the good work. I'll wait for you to come through the guild doors as a free man." Erza said.

"Don't worry. It won't be long." Jellal said as he gave one last smile and left.

'I hope not.' Erza thought with her smile. 'Well I should get back before they get us kicked off the beach.'

* * *

"I'm back!" Erza said as she walked onto the sandy beach.

"Great timing, Erza! It's just about time to judge their sand castles." Mira said. Erza just nodded her head and the two walked to where they were. "Okay everyone, we are going to be judging the groups now!" They walked up to the first one, which was Gray and Lucy, and saw that instead of sand they had a castle made of ice. "Um...You two know that this is a _sand_castle building contest...right?" They two just sighed and nodded their head.

"We know, but Juvia kept washing our castle away." Lucy said. They all turned to see that Juvia was glaring at Lucy while Romeo just shook his head. "See."

"Do you two have _anything _done?" Erza asked as they walked up to the next pair. Romeo shook his head and the two girls just walked to Levy and Gajeel. They saw that it was just lots of sand piled on top of more sand. "Um..."

"Yeah, we don't have it done." Levy said with a sigh while Gajeel mumbled something about freak tidal wave. The two just walked to the last pair and was shocked to see that it was actually something. It somewhat looked like a castle, just more lumpy.

"Well...At least it's something." Mira said. She looked at Erza who nodded her head. "Okay everyone, we have our winners!" They all turned to Mira. "Natsu and Wendy are the winners of this part! They get a point!" Natsu cheered. His little happy dance was inturrpted by a giant volleyball slamming into his face and sending him into the water. That's when a big wave came and took him into the ocean. Everyone stared in shock.

"Who threw that!?" Erza demanded. They all looked at each other, but none of them knew.

"Oi, look! I found a note!" Laki said as she ran up to them. She handed it to Erza who read it out loud.

_I will get my revenge on all of you! Watch your back Fairy Tail! You too, Sabers, Mermaids and whatever guild is there! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_P.s. I love you Mira!_

"..." No one said anything.

"...Juvia...can you get Natsu back here, please..." Mira said. The blue haired girl did just that.

"What do you all say we forget this happened and just continue on with the next part?" Erza asked. They all just nodded their head. No one saw a shadowy figure walk into the woods.

**_END CHAPTER_**

1 - Sorry guys, but I don't think I could make them without doing a bad job at it. So just leave it up to your imagination...please don't hate me for it! WAAAAAA!

**Looks like someone's got it out for everyone. Who can it be!?...I know who. Anyways, this chapter isn't how I wanted it, but whatever, I got to add accidental Jerza so I'm good.**** So, until next time, sayonara mina-sama~~~!**


End file.
